It is known to use toilet bowl cleaners placed in a toilet tank for flow into the toilet bowl during the flushing process. Toilet bowl cleaners are available in many shapes and sizes; a popular shape is a cylindrical cake. Cleaner can be used for disinfecting toilet bowls and preventing lime build-up.
Devices for dispensing toilet bowl cleaner into the toilet bowl are known, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,151,722; 6,240,572; 6,662,379; and 8,719,971; US Patent Publication Nos. 20060242754; 20070289054; 20090265842.
A challenge with prior art cleaner disposing devices is the speed at which the cleaner material is consumed. The cleaner can be exposed to rushing water or sit in water between flushes, thereby resulting in unnecessarily high concentrations of cleaner in the toilet bowl and fast consumption of cleaner. Not only is this environmentally unsound, but unduly requires purchase of additional cleaner and the effort of refilling the cleaner dispenser.
Therefore there is a need for a device for dispensing cleaner that reduces the rate of consumption.